


Late One Night...

by islandsmoke



Series: Adventure Vacation Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Lupin has strange ideas about vacations.





	Late One Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hp_halloween's 200 word exchange as a gift for Bonfoi.   
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

_Adventure Vacation,_ indeed. _Historical America,_ bah! He’d have a few words for Lupin when he found him again.

Severus wasn’t lost, he just wasn’t sure how to get where he wanted to go.

The pounding of hooves drew his attention, and he stared back along the moon-lit road. As he watched, a horse galloped furiously out of the woods and flew along between silvery fields. He stepped aside, but the rider drew up before him, nearly pulling the horse back on his haunches. The beast, wild-eyed and lathered with sweat, reared sharply, and the rider, encased in a long, black cloak, threw back his hood, grabbed his own hair and flung his head at Severus.

Severus staggered back until he hit a tree, where his knees buckled and he slid to the ground gasping.

The horseman spurred the horse, who screamed and plunged onward.

“Severus!” Lupin was running toward him as he scrambled to his feet. “I thought I heard hoofbeats - did you see anything? This part of New York is full of legends, and… oh! Are you all right? You look like you‘ve seen a ghost.”

Severus stiffened his spine. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m quite accustomed to ghosts.”

~~


End file.
